A World Upside Down
by darksider45
Summary: Sullivan, A Nord Dragonborn, finds an old friend, Annekke Crag-Jumper, drowning her sorrows. He didn't think he would fall for her, and her with him, after what happened, but they don't mind, for they were meant for each other. Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A World Upside Down**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi guys! I've been playing around, messing with some things On Skyrim, if you're familiar with 'Dark Water Crossing'? It's a mining settlement northwest of 'Shor's Stone', in that circle between Riften and Windhelm. This is a pairing of the Dragonborn and Annekke Crag-Jumper. (Apparently, FF didn't have her as a character choice.) I'm going with a Nord DB. (you can imagine your own Nord in this one if you like.)**

**I found her drop-dead gorgeous when I met her. (Call me a creep, Obessed, whatever you would, she's beautiful! At least, to me.) I was poking around on Deviantart, looking up some Skyrim, and I stumbled across a picture of her. I didn't know about her until that picture and her daughter, Sylgja. (I think that's how it's spelled...I had one of my single male playthroughs marry her. Sylgja's a pretty one too! Despite her mining clothes, which I do not mind.)**

**I hope you enjoy this pairing! Anyway, here's the start!**

* * *

The door opened, stepping in was a Nord, Sullivan, The Dragonborn. He stretched out, rolling his head to relieve aching muscles from the trip. He was at Kynesgrove, stopping by for the night.

He looked and made his way to the bar of the Innkeeper.

"Sullivan, nice to see you again. Here for what I think you're thinkin'?" The Innkeeper, Kjeld, asked grinning.

"You got that right, Sir," Sullivan said with a smile.

Kjeld chuckled, "What are you having?"

"Let's have a bottle of good ole' Nord mead, and I'll take a room for the night," The Dragonborn said as he pulled out his coin purse to put out around twenty septims.

"Oh, you don't have to pay. This one's on the house, my friend," The innkeeper told him.

"Really?"

"Yep, you saved our asses, so might as well give you something in return. You'll have that room for tonight," Kjeld said as he pointed to a room on Sullivan's right.

Sullivan nodded with another smile, "Alright, Thank you."

"I'll fetch your mead," Kjeld said as he turned to do so.

The Dragonborn headed into the room to drop off his pack. It felt like the world's weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He kept his scabbard for his steel sword. His shield was strapped to his pack.

He rolled his shoulders, wincing at the aching.

He sighed a relief, then walked back into the inn. Where Kjeld had his bottle.

"Thank you again," Sullivan said as he smiled at the keeper.

"Anytime," Kjeld said as he leaned on the countertop, "Oh yes, Do you know the lady over there?" He asked quietly as he pointed to the back of the inn.

Sullivan moved to get a better look, he saw a glimpse of miner clothes? Sitting at the table in the back, but he couldn't see her face.

"She came in earlier, bawling her eyes out, and wanting something, anything, to drown whatever happened to the poor girl. I'm not sure what went on, but I don't think I can help," The keeper said to him.

"I'll talk to her, see if I can't boost her spirits up," Sullivan said as he grabbed his unopened bottle of mead.

He made his way to the back table where the lady was sitting at, silently. His eyes went wide as he recognized the blonde hair.

"Annekke?" He asked.

Annekke Crag-Jumper turned and looked at him, her eyes went wide as well as she stood up and threw her arms around his neck.

He got a better look, and indeed, her cheeks were moist with tears. He wandered what happened to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"My ex-husband," she answered with a cracked voice.

He nodded nervously, he remembered him, Verner Rock-Chucker, he was married to her, bow he's a ex-husband? Sullivan spoke to him, and Verner would always tell him about how much he loved his wife, also wishing that she'd get her head out of the adventuring.

"Ex?" He asked.

"Yes, he forced me out, and I left him," she told Sullivan, a few tears visible as she let him go.

Sullivan motioned for her to sit and they did so.

"Why did Verner force you out?"

"He got tired of me thinking about scouting, and adventuring," she told him with her hands clenching slightly.

"He doesn't know the fun of adventures," Sullivan said to her.

"He doesn't," she said to him as she nodded with a smile.

He looked at her Hands, she didn't have the bond of matrimony on her fingers. She truly did leave him.

"So, all I have left is my daughter, Sylgja," she said to him, looking at the table.

"She's fine, as far as I can tell. I went by Shor's Stone a few weeks ago, on the way to Riften," Sullivan said to her.

Annekke smiled at him, "Thank you."

He nodded, looking into her eyes, they had a new fire burning, different than the one he saw when he met her at Darkwater Crossing.

"Do you need a place to stay tonight?" He asked.

"I do, but I left all my coin with Verner, I left so quickly..." she said with a bit of sorrow.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for your rent," Sullivan said to her.

She smiled at him again, "I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

Sullivan waved his hand at her, "You don't need to, Annekke. You're a friend, and I help my friends."

She nodded.

"I'll be right back," Sullivan said as he stood up from the table.

Again, she nodded,

He made his way back over to Kjeld, getting his coin purse out.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Kjeld asked.

"She's ok, for now. She needs a bed for tonight, mind letting her stay in my room?"

"Sure."

Sullivan nodded as he put out ten more septims.

"You nee anything else, you let me know," Kjeld said to him.

Again, Sullivan nodded, "I will, thank you."

It was Kjeld's turn to nod. Sullivan turned and walked back to Annekke.

"I got you a bed. It's in my room for tonight," Sullivan said as he stepped over the bench to sit on it.

Annekke nodded, "Thank you. I won't forget this."

Sullivan shook his head, "It's nothing. Just trying to help." He said as he finally opened his mead.

"You've done a lot for me," she said as she looked at him.

"It's what I do," he said as he returned his gaze with a smile, "Mead?"

"Sure," she answered with a grin.

Sullivan chuckled as he poured her cup a glass.

"Toast?" She asked.

"Right on, sister," Sullivan said.

They lifted their glasses and they clinked together.

* * *

**There's the start!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one! Just a teaser for what's to come after I'm through in the Mass Effect category! If you're interested, please! Check out my other stories from The ME-verse if you wish!**

**Thanks for reading & Please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**A World Upside Down**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys!**

**I apologize to those who were waiting on this one to be updated. I forgot about it! D: I hope this will make up, now that it's on my list!**

* * *

Sullivan awoke, opening his eyes, he looked over to see Annekke on her bed, opening her own eyes. She smiled at him. He did so back.

He sat up, throwing his legs off the bed.

"Ooo..." Sullivan said, stretching out, "That was a good sleep," he finished with a relief.

He looked up with Annekke's light blue eyes shining on him, "How was yours?" He asked.

"Same, probably been a while since I had a long nap like that," she replied.

He nodded, "After what happened last night, you probably deserved a good night sleep."

She nodded back with agreement, "Yeah...So, what's for breakfast?"

"I have no idea, let's go see," Sullivan said as he stood up.

Annekke did the same, then followed him out of the room.

"G' morning, Kjeld! What's cooking?" Asked the Dragonborn, smiling.

Kjeld was at the bar, he smiled as he motioned towards the fire, "My wife's cooking eggs, would you like some?"

"Sure, my friend. And if you don't mind, can Annekke here have a few?" Sullivan replied.

He nodded, "Yes, Sir!"

"Thank you," Annekke told Kjeld.

"Anytime, ma'am, any friend of Sullivan's a friend of mine," he told her.

"And any mead of mine, is a mead of yours," Sullivan said to the innkeeper with a grin.

"That, I like," Kjeld told him, grinning back.

Sullivan chuckled, he turned around and motioned for Annekke to sit first at a table along the wall. She smiled at him before she went, and sat down at the table on the end, where Kjeld's wife, Iddra, was cooking.

Sullivan stayed where he was, leaning on a column by the bar, she probably wanted to talk to Iddra, lady to lady, he can respect that.

"How did she sleep?" Kjeld asked, disturbing his thought train.

"She said she slept pretty good. I could tell since she didn't have the bags under her eyes such as last night," Sul replied.

He nodded, "That's relieving. I mean, she was a wreck when she came in."

Sullivan nodded with agreement, "She was, wasn't she? At least I managed to keep her from drowning even further."

"I thought I was going to run out of mead from how many she was drinking," Kjeld told him, laughing.

Sullivan laughed with him.

"Anyway, what do you think about her?" Kjeld asked when he regained control.

"Oh, Annekke? She's a beauty, man. She loves getting out of the house and seeing the sights, you know? But that son of a milk-drinker Verner had to break her heart. She's everything a man could ask for," the Dragonborn said to him.

"Who's that? Verner, or you?" Kjeld asked.

"Wait, what?" Sullivan asked.

"You heard me," the innkeeper told him with a grin.

"Well, honestly? I would say me, but I don't know yet."

"So, how do you like him?" Iddra asked.

"I see him as a very good friend, maybe even a brother, He saved me last night," Annekke answered, showing a slight smile.

She nodded, "I wasn't here, what happened?"

"My...ex-husband and I had a forced divorce. He was a milk-drinker, and I was an explorer. He wanted me to help with the mining, and I wanted to get out, to see the world again. I came here after running from him, getting rid of my wedding ring in the process. I sat at this very table, drinking mug after mug of mead, trying to ease the pain, and that's when Sullivan walked in," Annekke explained.

"Oh dear, that's horrible!" Iddra exclaimed.

"I know, but that man there," Annekke said with a smile, pointing at Sulivan, who laughed at something, "He...He brought me out of the darkness and into the light. Perhaps, if he hasn't arrived, I'd be on this table passed out," she said, looking at the man by the counter.

"Do you have something for him?" Iddra asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Annekke asked, looking back at Iddra.

"Do you...have feelings for Sullivan?" Kjeld's wife asked.

"I..." Annekke tried to say, "I don't know. We've been on adventures together. He'd come by Darkwater Crossing and see if I felt like traveling, and when I did. He'd go to the craziest of places, and we would have a good time. Killing animals, bandits, and whatnot. I...loved the times we have when we're settled down for a night. We'd share stories on a lot of subjects."

"See? You do have a little something for him," Iddra told her.

"Maybe...just maybe...but I don't know yet. I need time," Annekke replied.

Iddra nodded, "Ok," then turned toward the eggs, "And breakfast is ready!"

"Oh boy!" Annekke heard, she looked and saw Sullivan getting out of his seat. She laughed at the smile on his face.

"Whatchu laughing at?" He asked her with a smile.

"Oh...nothing," she said innocently, then laughing a bit more.

Sullivan chuckled, "You go ahead and get your eggs."

"Aw...thanks," Annekke said as she stood and smiled at him.

He nodded, and motioned for her to get her breakfast.

She did so, she got a plate, used a fork to get the eggs, then headed back over to her spot on the table.

Sullivan performed the same, and went over to sit down next to her.

The Dragonborn was the first to try the eggs, and he voiced his opinion;

"M-m-m! These are good, Iddra," Sullivan said after swallowing, shaking his head with every compliment.

Annekke followed through, and said the same thing;

"M...! These are great!"

Iddra smiled at them, "Thanks, guys. It's a recipe I learned from a fellow traveler who passed through here."

"Then, that person knows a few tricks," Sullivan said before lifting his fork for a bite.

Annekke nodded in agreement.

After friendly chatting and eating, Sullivan was ready to go, but not so fast...

Annekke and Sullivan walked into their temporary room.

"Well, I'm about to go, still got the world to explore," Sullivan said, turning around to face Annekke.

"So soon?" She asked.

"Yep," Sullivan replied.

Annekke put on a saddened expression.

"What is it?" Sullivan asks, concerned.

"I...I was wanting to go with you," she said to him.

"You do? What about..." He tried to say.

"Verner?" She shook her head, "Forget him. He became a Milk-drinker. I don't want to see his face..."

"That's harsh," he told her.

"Yes, I know, but I'd rather travel with you, than to stay with him," she said to him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He shrugged, "Alright, his loss, so..."

She gave him a smile, "Thank you."

"No, I should be the one thanking you, it's been a while since I've had some company," Sullivan said to her with a smile.

"It'll be my honor," she told him, smiling back.

"I have a full set of leather armor in my pack if you want it?" he said.

She nodded, "Please, I need to get out of these clothes."  
He nodded, "Alright," then he turned, then kneeled to dig through his pack, pulling out a pair of leather boots, gauntlets, the helmet, and the body.

"You can keep the helmet, I don't need it," Annekke told him.

"Got it," he replied, grabbing the helmet and putting it back in the pack.

He stood up, and faced her again, "We'll have to stop by my house in Whiterun to get your bow. I also have your arrows there as well."

She nodded, "What about my dagger?"

"It's at the house, but I have another I got for ya!" He exclaimed, he went digging in his pack once more, and pulled out a very finely tempered ebony dagger.

Her eyes went wide with a delighted smile, "Oh, Sullivan! You didn't!" She said as she took it into her own hands.

"Yes, Ma'am, I did!" He replied.

"I love it! Where did you get it?"

"I made it myself. Took a little bit of work, but I got it in the end," he answered.

"It's very light, yet feels it can do a lot of damage," she said to him, examining the dagger.

"I'm sure it can, I haven't tried it out yet, but you'll get the first kill with it! If we run into trouble," Sullivan said.

"I'll look forward to it," she said to him, smiling.

"I do too," he replied, giving a smile back, "I'll go outside the room, and let you get your armor on," he grabbed his scabbard, clipping it on, and his shield. Along with his pack.

She nodded as he did his actions, then Sullivan walked out.

Kjeld was at the end of the fireplace, talking to Iddra. So, Annekke had privacy.

Sullivan couldn't resist, but to take a peek. He let an eye around the door frame.

He saw her amazing form, she was in her undergarments and bra, about to throw on her body portion armor.

Taking in notes; Her amazingly toned legs, her flawless abs, her peerless curved hips, hinting the behind on her, her slight, yet smooth muscles on her arms, all from her adventure of the past. Overall, she was dominating.

He escaped from view, her goddess-like looks still on his mind, causing him to smile.

A few more minutes, and she came walking out, "I'm ready."

* * *

They begun their journey to Whiterun with Sullivan still smiling at the poison in his mind from earlier. They bid their farewell to Kjeld and Iddra. Both wanting Sullivan to come again.

Annekke noticed his smiling.

"You've been doing that ever since we left, what is it for?"

They stopped, He knew he couldn't lie to Annekke, he flushed at the embarrassment of telling her;

"Well, I...took a peep at you while you were changing..."

She opened her mouth, putting her hands on her hips with red coming to her cheeks.

"You did that?" She asked.

He began playing with his hands nervously, "Yep..."

She shook her head, might as well find out what he thought.

"And...? What did you think?" She asked.

Then, he got all dead serious, "Honestly? You probably have the most wonderful body I've ever seen."

Now, it was her turn to flush to his level.

"And I'm not lying."

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Even in your leather armor," he said with a grin.

"Oh, stop."

Sullivan chuckled, "So, it's settled, then? I couldn't resist looking, and if you didn't like it, I apologize."

"I wouldn't mind looking at yours," she blurted out, immediately realizing what she said, then covering her mouth with wide eyes.

Sullivan stared at her, blushing as well, "Ok, then," he said as he looked ahead, "Let's...uh, let's move on shall we?"

"Let's go, please," Annekke agreed.

* * *

**And there. You have it! Next up; 'A Doctor's Man'!**

**The part at the end is not a sign for sex! (Well, maybe, but I won't write it. Although it'd be hot! But...I don't want to write the scene, I hope you understand! Some of my older followers know why,) It's just a sign for both of them for their growing friendship, and eventually, love.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**Now, if you'll excuse the author, I must play Skyrim for a bit. My horkers need me!**

**~Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

**A World Upside Down**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, what's up? Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

To get to Whiterun, they had to go around the circle-ish land between Riften and Windhelm. Thus, having to go by Darkwater Crossing. Sullivan didn't want to bring back the haunting memories Annekke had, but she insisted that she will over it.

They had only started their journey almost an hour ago.

The two were crossing over a bridge, with the river going into a waterfall above, sprinkling the bridge. Annekke and Sullivan stopped to see it.

Leaning on the wall, reaching out to the water, and it splashed in her hand. Seeing her self in the mirror of the water,

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked Sullivan.

He felt the need to flirt, but he held it back.

"Yeah, it is," he said, reaching out to the water as well. It gently splashed.

She looked over and smiled at him, and he did the same.

"Looks like you're going to miss the sights around here, but we'll visit these again, eh?" Sullivan said to her.

She nodded with agreement, "It seems so..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just...remembering."

He nodded.

"Shall we move on?" She asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Sul replied, lifting himself up top the rail, sitting.

She refocused her attention on the waterfall, looking up at the source, the sun shining brilliantly as a reflection on it.

She let out a contented sigh, doing the same as the Dragonborn. Seeing out to the land in the distance.

"I'm going to miss this place, but I'll take your word on returning here," she said with a smile, looking at him as she spoke the last part.

Sullivan chuckled, "When you start missing, just let me know."

She nodded, changing her gaze back to the place she's known for some time.

A thought came to mind, something she needed to say.

Sullivan felt a hand on his, and looked to see hers, then up at her.

"Thank you, for what you've did last night. I probably wouldn't have gotten out of that state if it wasn't for you," she said to him.

"Aw, it didn't take any effort. You already said this once, you know."

"I know, and I feel that once isn't enough, but neither is two."

"Perhaps, but I'm always happy to help someone in need."

"And that's what makes you stand out from everyone else, to me, at least," she said to him. Placing her free hand on her chest for a moment, "Your kindred heart is unlike the others I've met."

"I really have to thank my parents for the person I am today, without them, I don't know how or who I would be without the lessons they've taught me."

"Are your parents still alive?"

He shook his head, causing Annekke's expression to change to sympathy.

"They've died from a Forsworn attack in the Markarth Hold. We were secluded from the city, in the mountains, but we've kept in contact."

She nodded, speechless of what to say.

"My father, and my older brother taught me on my Swording and shield, My mother taught me about farming, and my sister taught me about Alchemy."

"What about your brother and sister?"

"My brother, he...died, fighting in the Legion. My Sister's in Cyrodiil as an alchemist."

"At least you have your sister," Annekke said to him.

He nodded, "Yeah, and you, as a friend."

She smiled, "M-hm, and if YOU fall on times, I'll be here for you, it's the least I can do for you helping me."

He nodded, "I'll do the same if it happens to you again, and I'll keep helping, no matter how long."

She nodded back with a smile, "So, it shall be. Shall we continue?"

"Yep," he said, dropping to the bridge.

She did the same.

"Let's go," he said with a smile, before moving on.

She followed.

It was only minutes before to the right, was Darkwater Crossing.

They stopped before the bridge, Facing the path leading to the small settlement.

"Do you want to go say good-bye?" Sullivan said, "Not to Verner, but to the others?"

"Maybe I can get past him."

Sullivan nodded, "Go ahead, I'll watch after you."

She nodded back once again, then went on.

After she went, Sullivan crossed the bridge, and sealed into the trees and bushes to the right, keeping an eye on Annekke.

Verner was nowhere to be seen, perhaps inside the house.

Annekke went over to a blonde female nord, who seemed to be surprised of seeing her. Annekke spoke with her a few minutes, then the woman nodded, then they hugged.

A little girl come out of the mine, and saw her. She went running up to Annekke and hugged her. She kneeled down to the girl's height, putting her hands on the shoulders. The explorer spoke to the girl a few minutes as well, the girl shed a couple of tears, but nodded to understand what she was saying. They hugged once more.

Next, was a Dark Elf, Sullivan remembered him, but couldn't remember his name.

The Dragonborn couldn't help, but feel bad having to take Annekke from her family, the people she's known, probably as long as she's known the landscape she's leaving behind.

Annekke finished her conversation, and headed over to an Argonian, who Sullivan rescued from the Falmer in a cave at the top of the waterfall they saw earlier.

The Explorer finished her farewells to the folks of Darkwater Crossing, and began to make her way back. She waved at the people, but stopped dead in her tracks when the door opened to reveal Verner and another Nord woman stepping out.

Sullivan stood in rising anger, but he kept under control unless Annekke needed him.

Even the settlers seemed shocked by the revelation of what they saw.

Annekke had tears coming to her eyes, but held them back, "Verner, how...how could you?"

"Sorry, Annekke, you made the choice," he told her.

"No, because you didn't give her an option," said a voice from behind.

Verner looked to see Sullivan walking towards them.

"What...? Sullivan?" He asked in surprise.

"So, right after she left, you end up with her?" Sullivan said, nearly shouting, directing his hand at the Nord woman in his arms.

"Well...I..." He tried to say.

"Well, what? You fought with me because I couldn't 'get my head out of the clouds'?!" Annekke said to him in tears.

"I loved you! But you wouldn't help mine!" He shot back.

"Mine? Ha! I should have knew better than to choose a milk-drinker of a husband to settle down with!" She retaliated, then storming past him and Sullivan with tears flying out of her tear ducts.

"Annekke, wait!" Sullivan tried to say, but he didn't make any effort to stop her, he didn't want to stop her.

Sullivan turned back to the shellshocked Verner.

"You really should think about the heart you just broke. Twice. She had a heart of gold, but you dug too far down," Sullivan told him with an unwavering steel gaze.

Before Rock-Chucker could say anything back, Sullivan spun back around and marched after Annekke.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**I hope I did this scene right, just for practice!**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
NEXT - A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Love Gone Wrong  
- The Shaman of the Skaal  
~ A World Upside Down**


	4. Chapter 4

**A World Upside Down**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Annekke!" Sullivan called out to her from the bridge, but not getting a response.

He crossed over, trying to find her in the complete darkness, but he couldn't. So, he used a shout.

"Las...Yah...Nir." He spoke in the dragon language.

He looked and saw the red, cloud-ish shadow running towards Whiterun, heading to the next bridge.

Then the shadow disappeared as the shout expired.

Sullivan didn't waste time to catch up with her. He was over the bridge and back on the road.

He looked down to see the teardrops she shed ill instead by the moon overhead. As he walked, there was one on the right, left, right, and so on.

He turned his gaze back up, and began jog-running again.

The Dragonborn slowed his pace when he came up on the bridge. He saw Annekke on the right side, facing the fields below and far. She had her elbows on her knees with her hands covering her face as she let it out.

Walking quietly over, he couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. She just got over him, and she thought she could deal with him when they came by Darkwater Crossing.

He turned and leaned on the stone railing with his back at the beginning of the bridge to let her have the privacy. He couldn't hear anything other than the shedding Annekke was doing.

Then, it got quiet. He listened as a pair of feet hit the bridge, and begin walking towards him.

He looked to see two beautiful eyes moistened by feelings.

"You okay?" He asked.

She shook her head, then bowed it.

The only thing he knew to do was;

"Come here," Sullivan said to her, lifting himself off the rail and facing her with open arms.

She walked into his embrace. He closed his arms around her in a gentle, tight grip as she laid her head on his shoulder, and her arms circled around him.

He heard a sniffle, followed by a slight sob.

Sullivan rocked her side to side in a smooth, slow motion.

"Just, let it out, Annekke, don't hold it all in."

He felt a nod, then she started to cry again, but not as much.

Sul continued to rock her as she shed more emotions.

He didn't blame her, but he hadn't felt the pain she's going through now. He's never had a lover he has given his heart to, and it was obvious that Annekke did. She taken down even further when Verner shown up with that woman, it had to tear her heart into pieces, and the explorer was showing it now.

When she came down, Sullivan asked;

"Are you ok? Do you need more time?"

She looked back at him, shaking her head, "No. Thank you," she said in a cracked voice, drawing her arms from around him.

The truth was, she was still hurting, but she didn't want Sullivan to have a heart attack over her, but she really valued his caring.

He nodded as he brought his arms back to his side, releasing her.

"Where should we go to settle down for the night?" She asked.

"I think up there at the Towers. That's where we'll stop."

She nodded, then turned to begin walking. Sullivan stayed at her side.

* * *

"We'll use the fire pit here," Sullivan explained, "And I'll go up in the tower and see if two bed rolls are up there."

She simply nodded.

He walked up to the fireplace, and examined it when he kneeled.

There were ashes from the fire being previously used by a bandit he killed when he was asked to clear the towers out, but his magic should last the night.

He stood up as he spawn a miniature flame in his hand, and shot at it at the pit. A straight burst of fire exited his hand and the pit lit up.

He looked at Annekke, and she nodded, he did so back.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

He moved past the fire and into the tower. He walked up the stairs, then the ramp, turning left. Walking in, taking the ramp to the left again, leading to the third floor, and he found two bed rolls left by the previous, deceased owners.

Making his way over to one by the wall, he set his large knapsack down, afterwards, he made his way back down the tower. When he got to the doorway, he saw Annekke sitting on the bare ground, her back to the building.

The Dragonborn walked quietly over, and sat down next to her, inches apart.

Looking over at her, Annekke's gaze was unwavering to the flames in front of her. He sees a tear roll down her face. Taking his hand, he gently wiped it away.

She sniffed, "Thank you."

He simply nodded.

Eventually, Annekke scoots over to him, and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she cracked.

"For what?"

"For being there and here for me."

He nodded again, "Just let me know when you need me."

Then again, passes by another moment of silence, the only ambient noise was the fire popping.

"I loved him," she said, "I just couldn't believe he would get with that woman right after I left. It's...it's hard..." As she started to let tears out again.

Knowing who she was talking about all too well, Sullivan replies;

"He doesn't deserve you."

She nodded, telling him she was listening.

"If he wants that woman, let him have her."

She lifted her head, and looked at him, "But..."

He put a hand up to stop her, "Because You're the better lady with a loving heart a man should never lose,' he said with a smile.

Her eyes went wide with her mouth agape, speechless of what he said. In a good way.

"I mean what I said, too," he said to her, still smiling.

In the end, she gave a big smile, the words that exited his mouth really made her forget about Verner and the woman, and completely focused on the little speech he spoke.

Her expression went to uncertainty as she changed her gaze back to the fire.

Her mind went to thinking of him, Sullivan, and the man he is today.

She wonders, if he could be the one for HER? He was everything she wanted in a man, a desire to get out and explore, incredible strength and wit, and she wondered how he didn't have a former lover. She was sure any lady would faint at the sight of him.

Annekke's mind went to his personality, his was beyond any person she've met in her lifetime. He treated everyone as friends, and the only enemies he had were the occasional bandit, wolves, and dragons.

Sullivan treated his more dear friends with the care she never thought she'd see in one, especially a Nord. Her being here with him proved it all too much past her belief.

He wasn't stubborn as much as the native Nord either. In fact, he used his mind to strike the most critical blow.

"Why didn't you have a former lover?" She blurted out, looking at him, but before she could say anything else;

"I never found the kind of girl like you," he simply answered, looking into her eyes.

"Like me?"

"I wanted a lady who loved the outdoors and exploring, who would travel with me whenever she could, and could also pack a punch, but never found her."

So, there is a chance?

She nodded, looking to the fire.

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh...! I...I was just wondering..." She nervously answered, looking at him with wide eyes.

She tore her gaze away from him with red cheeks, hoping the fire would hide them, but he was smarter than that.

"You want me, don't you?"

"Damn your intelligence," she silently cursed, then looked at him with vulnerable, watery eyes, "Yes, I admit, I've never traveled with a friend who is so...so caring, and...smart. I don't mind you being the Dragonborn, I could care less, all I want is...you..."

Sullivan looked at the fire, he was unsure how to handle this. Annekke just went through a hard time, and realized, thinking that he's the one for her. He couldn't accuse her, hundreds of women fell to the ground whenever he smiled, both married and single, well, except Carlotta.

But, honestly? Annekke didn't fall to the ground for his looks. She went past the barrier of the Dragonborn and into the interior, he could tell. He has done a lot of things for the people of Skyrim out of the kindness of his heart, hardly expecting pay. He could live off the bandits' whenever he was asked after them.

He wanted Annekke too, to be earnest. She's smart, agile to the bone, gorgeously good looks, along with her expertise in scouting, and archery. She had many skills for a miner. Sullivan gave her a little bit of training and advice on using her dagger, which saved her life a few times as well.

"Annekke...I'm not sure..." Sul tried to tell her, but Crag-Jumper had something to say;

She took his hand into hers;

"Please, Sullivan, I won't make the same mistake I did, settling down with the wrong person, because I have the man of my dreams right in front of me. I've been tricked in the past, and I didn't see the signs."

The Dragonborn looked at her, surprised.

Sullivan really thought Annekke was doing this because of her broken heart alone, but she meant it.

Perhaps, they were both blind. Annekke thought she found the right man, and Sullivan was sure he wasn't going to find the woman of his dreams.

It could have been Fate that brought them together. Annekke had her heart broken, then her soul torn apart all on the same day. Just to find her at Kynesgrove, drowning in mead and tears.

Most of all, he wasn't sure he was ready, since never having a relationship before. He always held out, in hope that he would find the right one.

Seeing the uncertainty on his face, Annekke knew what he was thinking, so she'll have to start it for him.

She brought her hands up to frame his face as she brought him in.

When their lips sealed, Sullivan was nowhere near his mind.

It was a slight brush of the lips, and it...was incredible.

Annekke looked back at him with a satisfied smile, wondering what he thought.

"Gods..." He muttered.

Her smile grew bigger, then went in for another, but it was full-on.

Again, it was unbelievable, the soft, tender combination on his.

When she departed, he was still in awe.

Annekke felt the same, but didn't show it, she loved the feeling of his strong, yet gentle mouth on hers.

"I don't know what to say..." He muttered.

"No words are needed, Sullivan, you're all that I need," she said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Verner's going to have something to think about, now huh?"

She nodded, then she got up on all fours, and faced him, slowly marching towards him.

Getting the message, he spun himself around, and stretched out his legs as she climbed over him as he lowered down, placing his hands on her hips.

"So, let us begin," she told him with another smile.

He smiled back and she came down on him with her lips.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to rush the ending!**

**It's hard to write a chapter across three days. Your focus comes on and off...**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
NEXT - A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter**

- ?  
~ A World Upside Down


	5. Chapter 5

**A World Upside Down**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! I'm going to hold on this chapter until I can gather my muse and thoughts for this one. I'm going to rewrite the previous chapter and this one if there's any significant changes.**

* * *

Sullivan woke up to see a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes with a smile laying next to him.

"Sleep well?" He heard.

He smiled and nodded, "I did, you?"

She nodded back, "Couldn't have been better."

He began to stretch out, "I guess it's on to Whiterun, huh?"

"You could say that," she said as she got up from her bedroll.

He did the same.

They began to put on their armor.

* * *

When they restarted their journey, they ended up walking to Whiterun holding hands.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the terrible chapter! I'm completely out-of-mind on AWUS for now!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
NEXT - A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between A Mother and Daughter  
- Adventurous Admiration  
- A Spiritual Kind of Love  
~ A World Upside Down**


End file.
